


On the Beach

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach can be fun. Sharing it with good friends even more so. And when the sharing gets raunchy, all bets are off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Beach

The battle had been short and uneventful; now Tommy, Jason and Kim were slowly making their way to the beach where they had left their things. Billy, Zack and Trini had been involved in schoolwork when Zordon's message had come, and the three of them had teleported directly back to their respective homes. The rest of the team walked leisurely towards the rough circle of rocks which sheltered the tiny cove, one of the Rangers' favorite seaside locales. When they arrived, Tommy leaned back on one of the lower stones, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Jason finished folding their towels and joined him, and both boys sat and watched the Pink Ranger as she puttered about with the stuff she had brought for them, packing the cooler and blankets.

After a few moments, the Red Ranger became aware of something that had been nagging at him since shortly before Rita had sent her latest batch of putties. Finally identifying it as a call of nature, he got up from his comfortable perch, groaning when he moved his overworked muscles. His friend looked at him questioningly.

"You all right, bro?"

"Yeah; I hate it when these attacks come out of the blue like that."

Tommy nodded, understanding. Although the Power gave them a much faster recovery time, it was still murder to have to go into a fight cold. He watched as the team's leader made his way slowly away from their small group, admiring the way Jason filled out his swimming trunks. Tommy remembered the last time he'd hit a spike, and fondly recalled the feel of Jason's warm skin over those well-developed muscles and how they had shifted under his hands as he stroked the broad shoulders while thrusting in and out of that tight ass. The memory was enough to make his cock twitch with interest. Glancing over at Kimberly, he saw that she, too, followed Jason's progress across the sand. Tommy grinned in understanding as he saw her pink tongue unconsciously licking her lips. All of the Rangers had compared notes about each other with each other on occasion, revealing that everybody found different things attractive about the others. On one thing, though, opinion was unanimous: Jason's build.

All the others had muscular, well-defined bodies; even Billy was developing nicely, and Tommy knew that he himself probably came a close second to his friend. But there was no way he could ever hope to match the breadth of Jason's shoulders, the way his waist tapered into narrow hips and the strength of his thighs. Being able to touch all that and reduce the powerfully built boy to a mass of quivering hormones whenever the buildup connected with holding the Morphin' Power became too great was even more of a rush than morphing itself.

By now, Tommy's cock had gone way past twitching and was seriously trying to stretch his swim trunks away from his body. If he hadn't been spiking before, the Green Ranger certainly was now! 

"Tommy?" The soft, slightly husky voice of the smallest member of the team intruded on his thoughts. Kim had abandoned her packing and had come over to stand close to him. Their eyes met, and Tommy could see in Kim's eyes that she, too, was experiencing a state of pronounced arousal. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkled even more than usual, and she repeatedly licked her lips with just the tip of her tongue. Suddenly impatient, Tommy reached out a hand and pulled her across the remaining distance against his naked chest. 

Squealing lightly with surprise, Kim braced her hands against Tommy and looked questioningly into his eyes. She saw Tommy's brown eyes darken with desire, and her own hazel ones lit up with delight. Relaxing against him, she settled her hips against his, and purred with delight as she felt the hard ridge of his almost fully distended cock against her belly. Since Tommy was half-reclining against the rocks, the difference in their heights was negligible for once, and she twined her arms around his neck, loosening his ponytail from its holder. 

Tommy groaned slightly, then dipped his head the remaining few inches and pulled Kim into a heated kiss. Their lips opened on contact, and their tongues began dueling with each other. When they finally came back up for air, both teens were breathing faster, and their hands had begun to roam. Grinning sassily, Kim leaned forward for another kiss. This time, however, she took control and traced Tommy's lips with the tip of her tongue. When he tried to deepen the contact, she pulled back again.

"Uh-uh."

"What? Don't tell me you don't want it, too."

"Sure I do, but neither of us is really tripping, are we?" Tommy thought for a moment. While his body gave him all the signals that the hormonal rush was, indeed, coming up, he had to concede that Kim had a point. Somehow, he felt more in control, not so desperate to give in to his body's needs as usual. That wasn't uncommon between him and Kimberly. But, images of Jason's naked form thrashing under him still hovered at the edge of his mind. The sweet reality in his arms, however, brought him swiftly back to the problem at hand.

"You're right; what do you think we should do about this?"

That earned him a brilliant smile and another deep, thoroughly arousing kiss. Kim ground her hips against his erection as she devoured his mouth, swirling her tongue over his teeth and even tickling the roof of his mouth. Tommy recalled the last time she had sucked his cock, and he moaned deep in his throat; of all of the Rangers, hers certainly was one of the most talented mouths. Thinking of the things she – and others – had done to his cock since he'd regained his Powers, Tommy grasped the curvaceous hips and pressed himself closer into her softness before they ended the kiss.

Kim looked at him with eyes that smoldered only slightly less than he was expecting. She smiled, though, and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Sliding her right hand across his pectorals, she became momentarily engrossed in the feel of hard muscle under smooth skin. Tommy moaned softly; he loved having his partners stroke him like that, and the slower, less frantic pace promised to bring its own delight.

Then, the petite girl looked into his eyes again. 

"I just thought... would you mind making love instead of just fucking me? I mean, it's really awesome to take it nice and easy sometimes instead of just going at each other like animals in heat. You know what I mean?"

"It's okay by me. You should know that by now," he grinned.

"Really?" She gave him an exuberant kiss, which quickly turned passionate.

Breathless, Tommy hugged her to him. Laughing slightly, he asked, "I'm game if you are; if you want slow, slow it is. But what do you estimate our chances are of keeping it slow once we get started?"

Grinning somewhat guiltily – Kim was well aware of her tendency to lose all control while aroused – she hugged him once more and nipped at his neck.

"We'll just start slow, okay? If things go on from there, that's fine, too."

Tilting his head slightly to give her better access to his neck, Tommy agreed. After a few more moments of kissing and letting their hands roam more freely across their bodies, he finally pushed her slightly away. Noting her look of confusion – and smiling appreciatively at her heaving breasts – Tommy swept his tongue across her mouth once more. Before Kim could capture it, though, he drew away again and turned her around in his arms, so that her back was to him. He deftly unfastened her bikini top and pulled her against his chest again. Urging her head back so that he could kiss her, he let his hand glide down to her waist, up to the underside of her small breasts and around, lightly squeezing and massaging. 

Kim moaned deep in her throat and reached up and backwards with her arms, pulling his head deeper into the kiss. She leaned against him and could feel the throb of Tommy's erection against her asscheeks. The thin material of her bikini panties let her feel the heat, and she began moving her hips in small circles. Tommy groaned and cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her hard nipples. Both lost themselves in the blissful sensations as their lips and tongues devoured each other. Neither one of them noticed Jason's return.

The Red Ranger had taken care of his needs some distance from the rock circle and was slowly making his way back towards his friends. He, too, recognized the front edge of a trip, and was contemplating his options – namely, which of his teammates to search out. Both girls were eager and willing lovers, and the fact that they needn't bother about protection was an added bonus; the one time he'd tried a condom, he'd been disappointed by the experience. Nothing quite compared to the rush of shooting your load deep in the body of your partner. That brought him to thoughts of his male teammates; while it felt incredible to bury his aching rod in the soft wetness of Trini's or Kim's pussy, there was definitely something to be said for the hot, tight feeling of thrusting into a guy's ass. 

_Maybe I'll look up Zack._ Jason couldn't help it, but there was something about the contrast between the Black Ranger's dark brown skin and his own lighter flesh that got to him every time. He also loved the feel of Billy's tongue licking his cock; the Blue Ranger always was so focused that the rest of the team agreed that being fucked or sucked by him was simply incredible. As for Tommy – Jason shuddered slightly with remembered delight. Tommy's cock fit perfectly into his mouth, and even more perfectly in his ass. Although, with time, he'd learned to take both Zack's and Billy's impressive girth, there was something just right about the way Tommy's hot rod probed the depths of his body. And he couldn't wait to have that tight butt again!

Thinking about his five lovers got Jason rather worked up; his cock was already more than half-erect as he got back to his friends. Seeing the tiny girl stretching sexily in Tommy's embrace, kissing him with abandon, and having her breasts fondled expertly by the Green Ranger sent the dark-haired young man right over the edge. Breathing hard, he approached the oblivious couple, stroking his aching erection through his swimtrunks. Getting closer, he could see that Tommy's deft digits were pinching her rosy nipples, rolling them about between thumbs and forefingers. Kim moved her chest as much as she was able, clearly enjoying the caresses. Jason moaned quietly as he stood directly in front of Kim, his eyes fastened on Tommy's hands and wishing they were his own. The soft sound penetrated his friends' preoccupation, and their mouths slowly separated, tongues licking at each other until the last possible moment. Jason's arousal escalated at the erotic sight. 

Finally, two heads looked up (or down), and two pairs of brown eyes met black ones. Tommy's hands never stopped massaging Kim's breasts as he took in Jason's heaving chest. The hunger in the other boy's eyes was unmistakable. Gently licking at Kimberly's neck, he asked her in a just-audible whisper; "Do you mind if he joins in?"

Kim could hardly contain her excitement. She loved doing threesomes, and Jason had a way with his tongue that her neglected pussy was just screaming for. She giggled breathlessly and smiled at both her friends. Directing her answer to Tommy, though, she purred in a voice that sent shivers down both young men's spines.

"No, not at all; but only if he does it my way."

"Well, bro, are you up to it?"

Glancing ruefully at his twitching cock, Jason shot Tommy a mock glare. "What do you think?"

"Kim?"

The young girl stretched in Tommy's arms; her breasts were still cradled in his hands, and his thumbs were still circling gently over her nipples. She observed Jason's hungry eyes, as he seemed mesmerized by what Tommy was doing to her. A new thrill coursed through her, causing her cunt to fill even more with her juices. The sun was warm on her skin; it felt so good the way Tommy was holding her against his chest – surely having another muscular chest to rub against would feel even better. Besides, since Tommy's hands were so delightfully occupied with her tits, it would be kind of nice to have another pair of hands on the rest of her ...

"Just do it slowly, you hear?" Her normally light voice was a sexy growl – a tone that Jason had learned to recognize all too well over the time they'd been Rangers. He knew that, although she might want to take it easy now, her mood would change drastically once she really got revved up. _And boy, does Kim get revved up!_

Grinning wolfishly, Jason growled his assent and took the few remaining steps towards his friends. 

Tommy saw Jason lick his lips in anticipation, his eyes still fixed on Kim's heaving chest. Pulling her closer against himself, he lifted her breast and told Jason, "Help yourself, buddy."

The Red Ranger bent slightly and took one straining nipple in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the hard nub, he felt and heard Kim's breathing get harsher. He suckled on her tit for a while, then changed sides. Biting down gently, he captured the rosy bud between his teeth and teased it with tiny, playful licks. Kim began moaning in earnest, and it was all Tommy could do to hold her in position. After Jason had had his fill of Kim's breast, he released her and sank to his knees in front of her. 

Tommy immediately replaced his hands on the soft mounds, squeezing and massaging. He watched avidly as Jason swiped his hands over Kim's abdomen to the waistband of her bikini panties. Pulling the stretchy material down her legs, Jason then worked his hands around Kim's hips to grasp her cheeks. The back of his best friend's fingers grazed Tommy's cock, and he moaned into Kim's mouth. Both started moving against each other, and for a few moments Jason fondled both Kim's ass and Tommy's cock. Then, he withdrew and before Kim could voice a protest, used both thumbs to gently part her brown curls, exposing her sex to his gaze. 

The cool air made Kim shiver again, and she tore her mouth away from Tommy to look down into the hot dark eyes of the young man kneeling in front of her. She knew that Tommy was watching Jason just as intensely as she was, but his hands never stopped caressing her breasts, and his mouth and tongue were doing absolutely wonderful things to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Kim reached behind her back to try and get at some skin herself, but couldn't quite make it; neither did her position in Tommy's arms allow her to bury her hands in Jason's short black hair. She settled for grasping the material of Tommy's trunks, and wiggled once more to feel his cock rub against her cleft. 

Suddenly, Jason moved closer to her sex. He blew a stream of hot/cold air across Kim's moist folds, and she shivered with delight. Holding her eyes, he stuck out his tongue and oh-so-slowly touched the very tip to her exposed clit. Kim cried out softly; he'd never done that before! And she had never watched any of her lovers quite like this. Then, Jason began to move his tongue in soft little licks. The Pink Ranger's head fell back against the sun-warmed shoulder of her boyfriend, who claimed her mouth again. He moved his own tongue in slow circles around the inner seam of her lips, occasionally dipping between her teeth to lick at her tongue. At the same time, his fingers once more circled her hard nipples. Every lick into the depths of Kim's mouth was accompanied by a slight pinch, and the stimulation was almost too much for the tiny girl. 

Jason, meanwhile, continued to bathe Kim's cunt with his mouth. He looked up to her chest and saw that Tommy had established a certain kind of rhythm in the way he played with Kim's breasts. A thought occurred to him. What if he ...?

Kim was drowning in sensation. It felt so incredible to have the same kind of stimulation on her breasts and in her mouth; still, she felt as if something was missing. She was on the verge of ending the heated kiss, when suddenly the soft, steady massage of Jason's mouth on her pussy stopped. Before she could protest, however, he started again ‒ only this time in perfect sync with Tommy's handling of her tits! The triple rhythm at her three most sensitive spots was too much for her. Giving herself totally over to her two lovers, she let the boys handle her as they would. 

The hot waves lapped higher and higher, carrying her along, and she forgot everything but the pulses of pleasure two hot mouths and two pairs of hands evoked in her body. Finally, the waves crested, and she stiffened in Tommy's arms. Her teeth clamped down on his lower lip, her breasts felt ready to explode, and her sex was flooded with her own juices, which Jason lapped up eagerly. Her orgasm peaked, but instead of subsiding at once, Kim stayed at that impossible high for long moments. If her mouth had been free, she knew her screams would have been heard all across the beach. 

Then, the sensations finally subsided, and she sagged against the Green Ranger's hard chest. Gently, Tommy slipped his tongue into her mouth once more before drawing away from her kiss-swollen lips. His hands cupped her breasts more fully, soothingly, and Jason, taking his clue from the other two, licked his way from Kim's clit to the very edge of her pussy lips before sitting back on his heels. 

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes. She'd had some hot, passionate encounters with both of them, but this performance had them all beat. She wanted nothing more than curl up with her two lovers, but she could still feel Tommy's hardness pressing against her ass, and Jason's trunks were actually gaping away from his waist, his cock was so erect. She looked over to where the last blanket lay still on the sand. Freeing one of her hands, she gently ran her fingers through Jason's black locks and whispered, "Why don't you get the blanket over here?"

"Still haven't had enough?" he asked cheekily, as he stood and sauntered over to collect the plaid.

Tommy continued running his hands over Kim's torso, slightly breathless himself and more than ready for action, be it slow or otherwise. Kim exchanged a heated, amused glance with him, then she disentangled herself from his embrace and stepped forward, gloriously naked. Looking at both boys, she sauntered over to where Jason had spread the blanket, sank down gracefully and stretched herself lazily under their appreciative glances.

"Nope."

Her fond amusement and saucy pose drew both Jason and Tommy to her, and the latter crouched down next to her and ran his fingers down from her shoulders over her breasts, abdomen and hips until he dipped between the wet folds to tease her hidden pleasure button. Kim moaned, gearing up once more, and spread her legs slightly. 

Jason watched, his own excitement growing at the sensual display, and decided that he'd better get into it a bit more. He slipped his trunks down his legs and stepped out of them. His massive erection sprang free, and he stood under the afternoon sun, proudly displaying his body to his friends' admiring glances. 

Tommy looked up from Kim's lithe body, and saw his friend standing right across from them, his hard cock pointing directly at his mouth. Scooting over on his knees, he continued fingering Kim's wet folds with one hand, while his other reached out for the steel-hard shaft. Jason groaned deeply in his chest, and Kim opened her eyes once more. 

She saw the long fingers close around Jason's cockhead and slowly stroke downward towards the sac. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than get her hands on that sculpted body herself. Wiggling out from under Tommy's hand, she knelt up and stopped him. 

"Take off your trunks."

Tommy looked at her, then at Jason. The other two were already naked, so he divested himself of his swimwear without a second thought. All three were standing very close to each other, looking at breasts, mouths and cocks. Neither could say afterwards who made the first move, but suddenly they were ensconced in a three-way hug, hands roaming freely over whatever patch of skin available, mouths meeting, tongues licking where they would. They sank to the blanket in a tangle of naked limbs, rolling about, touching, tasting, exciting each other to a fever pitch. Moans filled the air as each tried to fill his or her mouth with straining flesh. Finally, it all got a bit too much and they stopped, breathing heavily. Jason was in the middle, with Kim hovering over his mouth. Tommy was pressed all along his left side, one arm encircling his shoulder, the other draped over Jason's hips. Three pairs of brown eyes met, then identical grins lit the two lighter ones.

"Let's just see what our fearless leader can take!" 

"All right!"

Jason was about to protest, but his lips were sealed by the enthusiastic swoop of Kimberly's tongue into his mouth. Instinctively wrapping his own tongue around the moist intruder, Jason tried to free his arms to pull Kim into his embrace when a wet swathe along his cock made him stiffen in surprise. Jason was helpless under the double assault. Coherent thought was impossible as the two attacked their leader's body with increased vigor. Kim devoured his mouth as if she'd never been kissed before, and Jason felt as if we would explode any second as his best friend's lips slid down his straining shaft as far as they would go. 

For a few moments, Jason simply reveled in the feel of Tommy's tongue licking at whatever part of his cock the hungry, oral organ could reach; then need took over and the Red Ranger began thrusting his hips into the wet cavern. He dislodged Kimberly in the process but didn't care; Tommy adjusted quickly to the pumping motion, holding Jason's hard shaft steady and sucking strongly on the head, which he never released completely from between his lips. All too soon, Jason could feel his balls tightening, and raised his head as far as he was able to watch what was happening between his legs. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of Tommy's mouth sent him over the edge, and several jets of hot semen spewed forth. Instead of pulling away, however, Tommy continued to suck Jason, draining him of all he had to give, swallowing eagerly. With an exhausted groan, Jason fell back on the blanket. His head was still reeling with his release when he opened his eyes to look at the girl still kneeling next to him. Her face was alight with excitement, and her small, soft globes were heaving with renewed arousal. Noticing his gaze, she tore her attention away from where Tommy was licking the last drops of semen from Jason's cock and met his eyes. Grinning, she stretched out next to him once more, cuddling against his side. Automatically, Jason gathered her warm, petite body close and began stroking her back. A small, delighted purr was his reward. 

Tommy finished with his feast and drew a deep breath. He looked at Jason and Kim, and smiled as he saw how they had begun caressing each other. His own need was still very much present, and he was contemplating taking care of the problem himself, when the other two exchanged a knowing glance. Tommy yelped as Jason used his upper-body strength to pull him down and across his broad chest. Kim scooted over at the same time, so that Tommy came to lie right between the other two. Jason and Kim communicated with each other silently, then Jason clamped a hand in the long dark locks and fastened his mouth on the Green Ranger's. The kiss was hard and fast, not at all like the ones he had exchanged with Kim earlier, but soon Jason's lips softened somewhat, and Tommy offered no resistance. Just as Kim had done before, he gave himself over to his lovers, delighting in the contrast between hard muscle and strong, sure hands, and soft curves which undulated delicately against his other side. 

All three voiced their delight in muted moans as Jason and Kim explored the body of their friend with hands and mouths. Tommy just let their caresses float over him, but nearly jerked up off the blanket as two pairs of lips met directly over his cockhead. He lifted up on his elbows and watched as Jason licked around the exposed crown; Kim angled her head and tried to meet Jason's tongue with her own. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated solely on capturing both moist members at the same time. Tommy moaned at the erotic sight, then closed his eyes and fell back again as the other two settled down to some serious licking and sucking. He couldn't care less whose lips gently massaged his cockhead, or whose tongue played with his balls; all that mattered were the incredible sensations they evoked in his body. All too soon, however, he could feel the tightening of his muscles as he felt his orgasm approach. 

"Uhnnh ‒ guys ‒!"

He'd expected to feel hands replace the hot wetness of whoever was sucking on his shaft at that moment, but it never stopped; instead, he felt his rod being drawn deeper into the mouth he was thrusting into, and couldn't hold back any longer. With a shout, he gave up his own copious load of semen and nearly fainted when he sensed swallowing motions. Senses still in overload, he lay still, panting, as he tried to recover his breath. Opening his eyes, he saw that Kim and Jason were sitting next to him, both still lightly stroking his chest and smiling down at him affectionately. 

"Thanks, you guys."

"Same here."

"Ditto."

All three shared smiles, then Tommy reached out and gathered both of his lovers close. Kim snuggled under his arm, resting her head contentedly on his shoulder as she yawned delicately. Like a small kitten, she began to purr as Tommy stroked gently down her back. She still would have liked to have a cock pumping into her pussy, but that could wait. At the moment, she was perfectly content. Also, it was growing late. Her mother would be wondering where she had gotten off to. 

Jason lay on his side, his head propped on one hand as his other roamed absently over Tommy's chest. He could still taste his best friend on his tongue; he doubted that he would ever get enough of the feel of that smooth rod in his mouth. Although he hadn't known the Green Ranger as long as he had known the others, and a certain rivalry between them was still present, he knew that of all his teammates Tommy was the most important to him. A look into Tommy's eyes confirmed without words that he felt the same.

Tommy stretched slightly; he felt a pleasant lassitude but knew that he was not done yet. However, anything more could wait until later; a breeze had picked up, and while it was still pleasantly warm, sand began to blow over their sweat-streaked bodies. With parting kisses and last, lingering touches the three searched out their clothes and put them back on. Kim absently concluded packing her picnic basket as the two boys collected the rest of their stuff. When they were finished, they took a last look around the small enclosure and shared reminiscent grins. Then, Kim said her good-byes and sauntered off to where she had left her car. Jason and Tommy watched the sexy sway of her hips as she disappeared behind the lifeguard's cabin, then grinned at each other.

"You think she's done for today?"

"Nah."

"What about you?"

"Well ..."

Glances were exchanged; breaths caught slightly, and two tongues simultaneously licked lips. Noticing that, two cocks twitched to attention.

"Your place or mine?"

**End**


End file.
